


6th Year

by HowIsEverythingTaken



Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545724
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny dashed down a vertiginous staircase, flew into the kitchen and found a large trunk with an owl cage. Curious, she cocked her head to one side. The owl did the same in return.  
,,Hedwig…? Mum!"  
Mrs. Weasley appeared, looking down ,,What is it, Ginny? Is it your father? Has something happened at the Ministry? Has he been kidnapped? Is it the Death Eaters?"  
,,Exactly. How’d you guess?"  
Mrs. Weasley threw her hands up over her face.  
,,I’m joking, Mum." said Ginny, rolling her eyes.  
,,You’re worse than Fred and George."  
,,Now you’re joking. I was only wondering when Harry got here."  
,,Harry who?"  
,,Harry Dimpleton. Harry Potter, of course."  
,,I think I’d know if Harry Potter was in my house, wouldn’t I?"  
,,Well his trunk’s in the kitchen. And his owl."  
,,I seriously doubt that."  
Just then, Hedwig screeched. Ginny gave her mother an I-  
told-you-so look when another door openrd and Ron looked down, closely followed by Ryeowook.  
,,Harry? Did someone say Harry?" asked Ron.  
,,Me, nosy. Is he up there with you?" asked Ginny.  
,,‘Course not. Think we’d know if our best friend was in our room, wouldn’t we?" asked Ryeowook.  
Another door opened: Hermione, in a robe, toothbrush in hand ,,Was that an owl I heard?"  
,,Harry’s. Haven’t seen him, have you? Apparently, he’s wandering about the house."  
,,Really?"  
,,Really." said another vouce.  
Ginny spun. Harry was standing in the doorway of the  
kitchen.  
,,Harry!" said all of them.  
As the others rocketed downstairs, Ginny gave Harry a great grinning hug. There was something oddly charged in the moment, a surprise to both of them. The others arrived. More hugs.  
,,But why didn’t you tell us you were coming?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
,,Didn’t know." shrugged Harry ,,Dumbledore."  
,,That man. But then, what would we do without him? Ron!"  
Ron was about to touch Hermione. She retracted her neck.  
,,You’ve a bit of…"  
he gestured to the stray lace of toothpaste on Hermione’s chin. Quickly she wiped it off, giving him an odd look.  
×××  
The Daily Prophet tumbled within a makeshift campfire of blue flames, but magically didn’t disintegrate. Harry teased the fire with the tip of his wand, where The Chosen One? mingles with Draco’s haunted face in the flames.  
,,When’d you get here?" asked Harry.  
,,A few days ago. Though… for a bit, I wasn’t sure I was coming." said Hermione.  
Harry looked up, seeing her glance at Ron.  
,,Mum sort of lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it’s too dangerous." said Ron.  
,,She told the same to me." added Ryeowook ,,Heechul argued with her because of it."  
,,Oh come on…" said Harry  
,,She’s not alone. Even my parents - and they’re Muggles - know something bad is happening." butted in Hermione.  
,,Leeteuk said his mom's worried too." added Ryeowook ,,And according to Kyuhyun his parents don't want him out too much."  
,,Anyway, Dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy. Took a day or two, but she came round." ended Ron.  
,,But we’re talking about Hogwarts. Dumbledore. What could be safer?"  
Other three exchanged another glance.  
,,There’s been a lot of chatter lately." said Hermione ,,That he’s gotten… old."  
,,Rubbish. He’s only - what?"  
,,A hundred and fifty. Give or take a few years." said Ron.  
Silence. Nods. Then the four broke out laughing.  
They grew quiet again. Harry took another poke at the Prophet.  
Draco’s haunted face appeared briefly, then was gone.  
×××  
It was utter madness: Ever-Bashing Boomerangs whipped through the air, Dr. Filibuster’s Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat fireworks spat sparks, and Nose-Biting Teacups bared tiny porcelain teeth.  
Fred & George Weasley, in screaming magenta, stood upon a counter, selling to the masses:  
,,Step up! Step up! "  
,,We’ve got Fainting Fancy…" said George.  
,,Nosebleed Nougats…" continued Fred.  
,,And just in time for school…"  
,,Puking Pastilles!"  
A boy stopped chewing, turning pale green - literally.  
,,Into the cauldron, handsome." said the twins.  
Together, with the tips of their toes, Fred and George  
launched a sloshing cauldron down the counter, dropping down on either side of Harry, beginning to steer him through the store.  
,,What’d you think, Harry?" asked Fred.  
,,Amazing." said Harry. Heechul from few feet away whistled and George turned to a browsing boy ,,Pocket that and you’ll pay in more than Galleons, my friend."  
,,We’ve got eyes in the back of our heads." said the teind.  
The boy, working a screaming yo-yo, blanched as Fred and George turn, revealing they do in fact have eyes in the back of their heads - phony, but unnerving. As the eyes  
winked, the tiny boy bolted.  
,,Bloody urchins." muttered George.  
Harry eyed a display of orange and black lumps ,,So, Heechul's helping out, then?" he asked.  
,,Yes. We're happy for the help and mum said she wants to have an eye on him until she's sure he won't overwork himself for Ryeowook. I'll tell you, mate, Heechul may appear fine, but behind closed doors… Fuuh…" said George, shaking his head.  
Fred grinned widely when. Leeteuk entered ,,Welcome! Glad you could make it!"  
Leeteuk smiled at him.  
Harry raised an eyebrow ,,You have blond hair?"  
,,Wanted to try something new." shrugged Hufflepuff, running a hand through his longer hair.  
×××  
The sun faded over an iron archway - Welcome to Diagon Alley! - as Harry, Ron, Ryeowook, Leeteuk and Hermione passed beneath.  
All around them, shops sat silent, windows boarded-up or shattered. People scurried by, avoiding the scary faces of the witches and wizards who peered out from the security posters plastered to every lamp post.  
Bellatrix was there: “Known Death Eater,” And Greyback: “Werewolf.”  
And Lucius Malfoy: “Caught.”  
,,How is it Fred and George are doing it? Half the alley’s closed down." said Hermione.  
,,Fred reckons people need a laugh these days." said Ron.  
,,Reckon he’s right…" said Ryeowook.  
Harry eyed the poster of Bellatrix, her mocking half-smile.  
,,Oh no. Look." said Hermione.  
The boys followed her gaze to the wreck that was Ollivander’s Wand Shop.  
,,But everyone got their wands from Ollivander. Young. Old…" said Ryeowook.  
,,Good. Bad." added Leeteuk.  
,,Speaking of which…" muttered Harry.  
Across the avenue, Draco Malfoy and Narcissa paused  
glanced around, then slipped quickly down an alley.  
,,Is it just me? Or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don’t want to be followed?" asked Ron.

The five trailed Draco and Narcissa, who navigated these dark streets with ease. Hermione, lagging a bit, glanced up at the darkening sky. When she looked back, she saw the boys far ahead, Leeteuk turned around, waiting for her. Other three turned a shadowy corner, vanishing.  
Harry, Ryeowook and Ron ducked inside a shop front. At the end of the alley, a single shop glimmeref dully: Borgin & Burkes.  
Narcissa and Draco enter, greet a stooped man. He pointed.  
Draco walked to a lacquered cabinet, playing his fingers over its glassy surface.  
Narcissa spoke and Draco turned, finding Borgin holding the curtain to the back room aside. Draco hesitated, then  
followed his mother through.  
,,What’re they playing at?" asked Ron.  
,,Dunno. Let’s get closer." said Harry. Other two nodded, then Ryeowook stopped  
,,Hey. Where’s Hermione and Leeteuk?"

The two Muggle-borns moved through the shadows, peering down side streets, each darker than the next, lost, but holding it together, when a shadow flickered overhead.  
They looked up, seeing a figure (Greyback) leap from one roof to another. The two stood perfectly still, then… heard voices.  
They looked at each other by corners of their eyes.

Harry, Ryeowook and Ron raced down one passage then another. Stopping.  
,,Harry, where are they?" asked Ron.  
,,I don’t know. I’m turned around." said Harry. Ryeowook looked around.

Hermione and Leeteuk creeped to the end of a narrow passage, toward the voices, and found themselves behind Borgin & Burkes.  
Figures encircled an old cauldron, among them Greyback,  
Bellatrix, Narcissa, and in the very center Draco.  
Hermione squinted against the brilliance of the fire, the figures twisting like Giacomettis. Draco extended his left arm when a shadow fell over Hermione and Leeteuk, fingers found their arm. She wheeled, terrified. Leeteuk was already turned around, staring. It was Ron.  
,,Bloody hell." breathed Hermione.  
,,Sorry." said Ron.  
Just then, the cauldron exploded with light. Instantly, the group, including Draco, dispersed.  
,,What just happened?" asked Harry.  
,,I don’t know." said Leeteuk.  
Harry stared at the smoke drifting from the cauldron.  
×××  
,,You can't be serious." said Kyuhyun.  
,,We are!" told him Ryeowook, head on Yesung's shoulder.  
,,Now I feel even worse I wasn't there. My parents are acting weird."  
,,Kyuhyun, we're in danger for our lives. What do you expect?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,That's not what I mean. They're talking with me even less than normally and…" he sighed ,,They're starting to agree with my grandmother."  
Hermione, who had a book entitled Advance Rune Translation open on her lap, sighed ,,I agree that's bad, but let's get back to what we saw."  
,,Don’t you see, it was a ceremony. An initiation." said Harry.  
,,Stop, Harry, I know where you’re going with this -"  
,,It’s happened. He’s one of them."  
,,One of what?" asked Yesung.  
,,Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater."  
,,You’re barking. What would You-Know-Who want with a sod like Malfoy?" asked Ron.  
,,So what’s he doing in Borgin and Burke’s? Browsing for furniture?"  
,,It’s a creepy shop. He’s a creepy bloke." said Ron.  
,,Look. His father’s a Death Eater. It only makes sense. Besides, Hermione and Leeteuk saw it. With their own eyes."  
,,We told you. We don’t know what we saw." said Leeteuk.  
Harry rised, snatching the cloak from Ron’s hands.  
×××  
,,How's Heechul?" asked Kyuhyun after few moments.  
,,Worse than he would like to admit." answered Ryeowook ,,I'm worried about him."  
,,Mum and dad are worried too." said Ron ,,Fred and George said he's acting even weirder when you're not around."  
Ryeowook sighed ,,Be was always like this. Trying to keep others happy even when he was hurting inside."  
Yesung hugged him around shoulders ,,I'm sure he'll be okay. You'll work it out."  
Ryeowook looked up at him, smiling. Leeteuk and Kyuhyun crinkled their noses.  
,,What? Jealous?" asked Ron.  
,,As if." huffed Kyuhyun, looking out of the window.  
,,Oh, right! Siwon and Kang-In finished last year!" said Hermione ,,I completely forgot."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione craned her neck, looking for Harry, while Ron   
stuffed his face with pudding, mumbling, mouth full ,,Don’ you worry. He’ll be ‘long soon ‘nuff -"  
Hermione  
whacked him ,,Will. You. Stop. Eating! Your best friend is missing!"  
Eunhyuk sitting opposite of them laughed.  
,,Oi! Turn around, you lunatic." said Ron.  
Hermione spun, seeing Harry and Luna approaching. In the light of the hall, Harry’s blood-spattered face is quite   
the sight.  
,,He’s covered in blood again." said Ginny ,,Why is it he’s always covered in blood?"  
,,Looks like his own this time." said Eunhyuk.  
,,Where’ve you been, Harry? And what happened to your face?" asked Hermione.  
,,Later. What’ve I missed?"

,,Is that your new pet?" asked Ryeowook, hint of disgust in his voice as he watched a spider on Donghae's shoulder.  
,,Yeah. It was a gift from family friend. Mum hates spiders so he's mine now." answered his friend.  
,,Can't say I blame her…" muttered Ryeowook.  
×××  
As Harry dragged Ron inside Slughorn' classroom, the other students turned in unison. Hermione frowned, Kyuhyun and Leeteuk waved unsurely. Lavender, seeing Ron, beamed.  
,,Harry m’boy! I was beginning to worry! And I see we’ve brought someone with us…" said professor.  
,,Ron Weasley, sir. But I’m dead awful at Potions, a menace actually, so I probably should just be going -" said Ron.  
,,Nonsense, we’ll sort you out. Any friend of Harry’s is a friend of mine. Right then, books out -"  
,,Um, sorry, sir, but I haven’t got my book yet - nor’s Ron. You see -"  
,,Not to worry. You can get what you need from the cupboard."  
As Harry and Ron stepped to the cupboard, Slughorn resumed,  
gesturing to the cauldrons bubbling before him.  
,,Now, as I was saying, I’ve prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?" Kyuhyun and Hermione raised their hands ,,Yes, Miss…?"  
,,Granger, sir. That one there is Veritaserum."  
Slughorn nodded, looking at Kyuhyun ,,Mr. Cho?"  
,,That would be Polyjuice Potion." said Kyuhyun ,,And that…" he and Hermione exchanged a look ,,is Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world."  
,,It’s rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them." took over Hermione ,,For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste -" Hermione blushed, stops herself. Slughorn regarded her.  
,,One of my best friends is Muggle-born. She’s the best in our year…"  
Harry, settling into his seat with the soiled textbook,   
looked up just as Slughorn’s eyes shifted to him for confirmation. As Harry nodded, Hermione glanced curiously at him.  
,,Now Amortentia doesn’t create actual love, of course." continued Slughorn ,,That’s impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."  
Slughorn turned, finding a sea of dreamy faces leaning into the vapors. Instantly, he clanged a cover onto the   
cauldron, bringing them round. As Ron blinked, he found Lavender still staring dreamily - at him. Noticing, Hermione’s eyes narrowed.  
,,Sir, you haven’t told us what’s in that one." said Leeteuk.  
,,Ah yes…"  
Slughorn stepped to a small black cauldron. Beginning to ladle a bit of golden liquid into a tiny vial ,,What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred   
to as -"  
,,Liquid luck." said Hermione and Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun's eyes wide with excitement.  
A buzz ran through the class. Even Malfoy perked up.  
,,Yes, Miss Granger, Mr. Cho. Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed… at least until the effects wear off."  
,,But then why don’t people drink it all the time?" asked Katie Bell.  
,,Because taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence."  
,,Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Blase.  
,,Twice. Once when I was twenty-four. Once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoons taken at breakfast. Two perfect days…" Slughorn eyed the vial dreamily, adrift. Finally he blinked ,,So. This is what I offer each of   
you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck… to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook."  
Excitement seized the class. Slughorn smiled knowingly.  
,,You should know that in all the years of my previous tenure at Hogwarts, not once did a student brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. In any event - good luck."  
Slughorn sat the vial upon his desk, where it shimmered in a shaft of sunlight. Harry opened his book, frowning.  
The margins of the page before him were black with the tight scribblings of a previous owner.  
The same creepy graffiti filled the next page as well, on and on throughout the book. Shaking his head, Harry ran his finger under the first printed instruction:  
“Cut up one Sopophorous bean.”  
Harry took the silver dagger upon his desk, poised it   
over the bean when Ron’s bean shot across the room   
and bounced off Katie Bell’s head. Harry surveyed the rest of the room: everyone is struggling to cut the resistant legume. He glanced back to his book, considering the instruction again.  
As arrow has been drawn from the word “Cut” to the   
margin, where a modification has been written in the   
tight scrawl:  
“Crush with blade - releases juice better.”  
Harry considers the dagger in his hand, then placed the   
flat of the blade against the bean and pressed.   
Instantly, the protective parchment covering the desk   
ran red with juice.  
,,How did you do that?" asked Hermione.  
,,Crush it. Don’t cut it." answered Harry   
,,No. The instructions specifically say to cut."  
,,Grandpa always crushed them as well." shrugged Kyuhyun, copying Harry.  
,,Sh!" said Hermuone.  
Harry shrugged, lifted the parchment and tipped the juice into his cauldron. It hissed, then turned lilac. Harry grinned and looked at Kyuhyun who grinned back.   
Harry turned around when a bean bounced of his head. Leeteuk smiled shyly ,,Sorry."  
×××  
Hermione grew more and more frustrated. Her hair growing  
bushier in the steam rising from her cauldron.  
Kyuhyun started struggling as well. He took glasses out if his pocket and put then on his nose.  
,,You wear glasses?" asked Ron.  
,,Only for reading and when people don't see me." said Kyuhyun.  
,,So you must be very frustrated then…"  
×××  
Harry, cool as a cucumber, added one last ingredient,   
stepping back, done.  
Hermione, hair like Medea now, glowered at him. Kyuhyun put his glasses down, rubbing his eyes and looking at the instructions again.


	3. Chapter 3

Slughorn wended his way amongst the cauldrons, nodding with sympathy at the fiascos before him. He looked at Kyuhyun's ,,You were close, Mr. Cho. Very close."  
Ravenclaw smiled weakly at him.  
Then professor stopped, staring in disbelief at the pearly sheen of one bubbling potion ,,Merlin’s Beard! But it’s perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all! Your mother was a dab hand at potions, but this…  
My, my, what can’t you do, m’boy? Perhaps you will save us all in the end…"  
All eyes turned to Harry. His smile faltered.  
,,Here you are then, as promised. One bottle of Felix Felicis. Use it well.  
Slowly, Harry reached out, taking the glittering vial.  
×××  
Harry tried - with little success - to get the attention of the throng of aspiring Quidditch players assembled on the pitch.  
Hermione with others was sitting and looking down at the players. Kyuhyun had an owl on his shoulder, Leeteuk was holding a letter on the bench so it didn't fly away while Kyuhyun scribbled on his parchment.  
,,SHUT IT!" yelled Ginny.  
Instant silence. Harry frowned, nodding to Ginny nevertheless.  
Kyuhyun looked down at the pitch, then continued writing.  
,,Who are you writing to?" asked Donghae.  
,,Siwon." answered Kyuhyun simply.  
,,Again?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,He's only one who wants to talk with me." his friends looked offended by this ,,Outside Hogwarts, I mean." rolled Kyuhyun his eyes. He put his letter in the envelope and gave it to the owl who flew away. Leeteuk gave him the letter and they turned to the pitch.  
Ginny flew swiftly, handling the Quaffle with ease.  
Two second years collided in mid-air.  
Cormac made a brilliant save.  
Ron made a shaky save.  
Hermione looked on, nervous for him.  
Others were cheering him on.  
Katie Bell snatched a Quaffle with one hand, split two   
defenders beautifully and made a slick blind pass to   
Dean who jet high in the air, then let the Quaffle roll off his fingers right into Ginny’s hands as she raced  
below.  
Seamus send a Bludger rocketing into the stands, scattering a group of onlookers.  
Two third years collided in mid-air.  
Cormac made a brilliant save.  
Ron turned the wrong way but made the save anyway as the Quaffle caromed off the tail of his broom.  
Hermione looked on more nervously.  
,,You're doing good, Ron!" yelled Ryeowook.  
×××  
The survivors pressed ice packs to their heads, ran tape round twisted fingers. Only Ron, hovering at the west   
goal, and Cormac, hovering at the east, remained on the   
pitch. Luna, Spectrespecs in place, eyed Cormac -- cool,   
confident, clear. Then eyed Ron -- sweaty, nervous, swarming in wrackspurts.  
,,All right. Cormac. Ron. It’s down to you two for Keeper. We’ll decide it with a shootout. Demelza, you’ll bring the Quaffle up against Cormac. Ginny, you’ll take on Ron." said Harry.  
,,Hang on. She’s his sister. How do I know she won’t toss him a floater?" asked Cormac.  
,,Piss off, Cormac. How ‘bout I toss you a floater?" frowned Ginny.  
,,Quiet! I’m Captain." said Harry ,,We do it my way. Now line up. On three. One. Two… Three!"  
Demelza and Ginny rocketed forth. Ron weaved nervously   
while Cormac hovered in place, a confident sneer on his face.  
,,I just want to punch him in the face." muttered Kyuhyun.  
,,C’mon, Ron…" whispered Leeteuk.  
Demelza hunkered over her broom once again, flying like an arrow, then went into a wide, sweeping slide. Ginny blasted over the pitch, ginger hair streaming like flames, then rolled recklessly to the side. As one, they both let   
fly…  
Hermione, face buried in her fingers, muttered something.  
Cormac, at the last moment, inexplicably rolled his broom to the right and the Quaffle sailed over his shoulder.   
Ron, zig-zagging crazily, nearly fell off, righted himself in a panic, and deflected Ginny’s Quaffle… with   
his forehead.  
As a few partisan cheers erupted from the stands, Harry grinned, then had to restrain himself. Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Kyuhyun was looking at her, small frown in his face.  
,,Isn’t he brilliant?" asked Lavender Brown.  
Hermione stared balefully at Lavender, then noticed Cormac eyeing his broom incredulously. She got up,   
slipping away. Kyuhyun followed her.  
×××

Harry was scanning his Potions book. Hermione perused the Prophet with Eunhyuk looking over her shoulder. Ron cracked walnuts, pitching the pieces into the fire ,,Have to admit, thought I was going to miss that last one. Hope Cormac’s not taking it too hard."   
Behind her paper, Hermione rolled her eyes.  
,,Has a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac."  
,,He’s vile.'  
Ron considered this, then glanced across the room at Lavender.  
,,Ever heard of this spell?" asked Harry, pointing to a notation in the margin underlined three times: “Sectumsempra. For Enemies.”  
Hermione frowned and Eunhyuk shook his head.  
,,No I have not. And if you had a shred of self-respect you would turn that book in."  
,,Not bloody likely. He’s top of the class. Even better than you, Hermione. Slughorn thinks he’s a genius." said Ron.  
Hermione cast Ron a withering glance.  
,,What?"  
,,I’d like to know just whose book that was. Let’s take a look, shall we?"  
Harry held it out of reach ,,No."  
,,Why not?" asked Eunhyuk.  
,,It’s… old. The binding is fragile."  
,,The binding is fragile?"  
Hermione makmde another grab for it, but Harry held it clear.   
Then Ginny appeared, plucking it out of his hand ,,Who’s the Half-Blood Prince?"  
,,The who?" asked Hermione, Ron and Eunhyuk.  
,,That’s what it says. Right here. ‘This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince'."  
×××  
Students leaned into a bitter wind, trudging through deep   
snow.  
,,For weeks you carry around this book, practically sleep with it… and you have no desire to find out who The Half-Blood Prince is?" asked Hermione.  
,,I didn’t say I wasn’t curious. And, by the way, I don’t sleep with it." said Harry.  
,,Yeah. Right." said Rob sarcastically, Harry glared  
,,Well, it’s true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now you’re always reading that bloody book. It’s like being with Hermione or Kyuhyun."  
This time it was Kyuhyun and Hermione who glared.  
,,Well, I was curious." said Hermione ,,So we went to -"  
,,The library." finished other boys.  
,,And?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,And… nothing. There’s no reference to the Half-Blood Prince anywhere."  
,,Good. That settles it then." said Harry.  
Hermione and Kyuhyun started to object, when ,,Hey, you six!"  
Hagrid emerged out of the trees, beard crusted in white, looking like a crazed Father Christmas. Behind him, deep in the woods, dark silhouettes - aurors - could be seen.   
Hermione eyed them briefly. Kyuhyun nodded to the pulsating burlap bag Hagrid clutches in his fist ,,What’ve you got there, Hagrid?"  
Hagrid tipped open the bag. The six grimaced. Hagrid   
chuckled ,,Stinksap. Burn the whiskers right off yer chin. Trees ‘ere are drippin’ with it."  
,,Stinksap? You’re not sick, are you?" asked Hermione.  
,,It’s not fer me. It’s fer Aragog. Yeh remember Aragog, don’ yeh?"  
,,Spider?" asked Ron.  
,,About six feet tall?" continued Kyuhyun.  
,,Ten feet wide?" added Ryeowook.  
,,Tha’s the one. He’s taken ill. I’m hopin’ ter nurse ‘im back. Keep yer fingers crossed."  
Hagrid crossed his fingers. Ron forced a grin, doing the   
same. He shook his head as Hagrid disappeared back into the trees ,,Barking. Does he not remember that raving arachnid tried to eat us? What?"  
he saw Hermione staring at the Aurors again ,,The Aurors. I know they’re here to protect us, but… somehow I don’t feel any safer."  
,,Heechul said to be careful around them." nodded Ryeowook.  
Just then Harry spied Slughorn, heading down towards the Village, passing Flitwick ,,Filius! I was hoping to find you at the Three Broomsticks."  
,,Emergency choir practice, I’m afraid, Horace."  
Harry watches Slughorn continue on toward the Village.  
,,Who’s up for a Butterbeer?" he asked.  
×××  
As the six entered, Harry glanced round, located Slughorn at the bar, planted plumply on a stool.  
,,No. Over here." said Harry.  
Other five in the midst of seating themselves at a perfectly acceptable - and clean - table, saw Harry seat himself at one strewn with the detritus of a previous customer - but which put him in direct view of Slughorn.  
They exchanged a glance, shrugged and joined Harry.   
Ron started to take the chair directly opposite Harry -  
blocking his view.  
,,No, no. Sit next to me." said Harry.  
Ron stopped, exchanging another glance with others ,,O-kay."  
A skinny kid in an apron appeared, tossed a filthy rag upon the table - which began to wipe the surface on its own. Harry craned his neck around the kid to keep Slughorn in view.  
,,What’ll we have?" asked the kid.  
,,Six Butterbeers. Splash of ginger in mine, please." said Hermione.  
The kid whistled and the rag leaped back into his pocket.   
Harry continued to eye Slughorn, when he saw Draco.   
They locked eyes briefly, then Draco exited.  
,,Aw, bloody hell…" muttered Ron.  
Harry turned, seeing Ron glowering at Ginny, who sat in a   
dark corner with Dean, their faces lit by a guttering candle.  
,,Oh, honestly, Ronald. They’re just holding hands…" said Hermione.  
,,And snogging." said Ryeowook as Dean kissed Ginny.  
,,I’d like to leave." said Ron.  
,,Leave? You can’t be serious." frowned Leeteuk.  
,,That happens to be my sister."  
,,So? What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me? Would you expect her to get up and leave?" asked Hermione.  
Ron blinked, utterly speechless. Then ,,Harry, m’boy!"  
Slughorn’s voice boomed so loudly even Ginny jumped - and catched Harry looking. As Slughorn waddled over, sloshing mug in hand, Harry rised immediately - an action so grossly out of character that Hermione regarded  
him with amused curiosity and Kyuhyun stared for a few seconds.  
,,Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you." said Harry.  
Hermione, brow wrinkling, turned to Ron, silently mouthing: wonderful to see you?  
Leeteuk and Ryeowook started to pound at Kyuhyun's back as he started to choke on his own saliva.  
,,So what brings you here, sir?" continued Harry.  
,,Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back. Longer than I’d care to admit. In fact, I remember when it was simply One Broomstick!"  
As Slughorn guffawed, Harry joins in, laughing heartily as well. Slughorn’s belly trembled next to Hermione’s cheek   
and his waving mug sloshed over, spattering the table ,,Oops! All hands on deck, Granger!"  
Hermione smiled thinly, when a whistle was heard and the filthy rag was back, whisking away Slughorn’s mess as the skinny kid slid three foaming mugs onto the table.  
,,Listen, m’boy. In the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper and invite a select student or two. Would you be game?"  
,,I’d consider it an honor, sir."  
,,You’d be welcome too, Granger."  
Hermione, in the midst of emptying her Butterbeer in one   
long draw, slammed down her mug - leaving behind a “mustache."  
,,Be delighted, sir." she said.  
,,Cho, I would like to see you there as well." smiled Slughorn.  
,,I'd love to come, sir." said Kyuhyun, face still red from coughing so hard.  
,,Brilliant. Look for my owl." be exited, turning to Ron and others  
,,Good to see you, Wallenby, Park, Kim."  
Ron frowned as Slughorn waddled away, everyone turning to Harry.  
,,What’re you playing at?" asked Ron.  
,,Dumbledore asked me to… get to know him."  
,,Get to know him?" frowned Kyuhyun.  
,,Dunno. But it must be important. Otherwise Dumbledore wouldn’t ask."  
Slam! Ron turned, seeing that Hermione has emptied his mug as well. Ron gestures to her upper lip ,,Um… You’ve got a little…"  
Without a thought, she flicked her tongue up, wiping it clean.


	4. Chapter 4

The snow was falling heavily now. Ron, Leeteuk and Harry walked together, while Hermione trailed several yards behind, pirouetting happily, letting snowflakes fall on her tongue. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun with her, laughing.  
,,Bit worried about her. Did you hear that rubbish she was talking back in the pub? Her and me snogging. Ha. As if…" said Eon.  
,,Katie. You don’t know what it could be!"  
Up ahead, Katie Bell and Leanne stood in the drifting   
snow, arguing. Katie hold a slender package. Hermione came bumping up, draping her arms over Ron and Harry. ,,What’s up?"  
Kyuhyun and Ryeowook came from behind, hooking their arms with Leeteuk.  
At that very instant, Katie Bell rised six feet into the   
air. Hair dancing violently in the wind, her face remaining eerily placid. Then she screamed. Harry and Kyuhyun dashed forward, seizing her ankles. At their touch, she fell to the snow, thrashing and shrieking, eyes rolled up in her skull.  
,,I warned her! I warned her not to touch it!" said Leanne.  
Hermione looked. Lying in the snow was the package, torn.  
,,Harry, she’s swallowing her tongue -" said Kyuhyun, kneeling down, but not being able to touch the girl.  
,,I’ll get someone -" started Hemrione.  
,,There’s no time!" said Harry.  
Suddenly, a massive figure lurched out of the white: Hagrid ,,Get back! All o’ yeh!"  
He said this so forcefully the others instantly obeyed, Harry dragging Kyuhyun up and away.  
Effortlessly, Hagrid scooped up Katie’s thrashing body and then, as if calming a terrified animal, pressed his face close to hers and whispered with great tenderness ,,Now, now. Now, now…"  
Over and over he repeated this, soothingly, the words like   
a mantra, until Katie’s lids fluttered and her body went limp.  
,,Don’ go touchin’ tha’ but by the wrappin’s. Unnerstan’?"  
Hagrid nodded darkly to the package in the snow. Harry   
kneeled. Poking through the paper was an ornate opal   
necklace. Taking off his scarf he carefully enfolded package and rised. Then, along with the others, he watched Hagrid lumber off, Katie cradled in his arms.  
Kyuhyun took of his own scarf, putting it on Harry's neck.  
×××  
The necklace was laying green and glittering upon McGonagall’s desk. Flitwick and Sprout standing with her.  
,,You’re sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks, Leanne?" aed McGonagall.  
,,It’s like I said. She went to the loo and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important she deliver it."  
,,Did she say to whom?"  
Leanne shook her head.  
,,All right, Leanne. You may go."  
as Leanne exited, the professors turned to the six.  
,,Why is it always you six? Hm? When something happens?" asked McGonagall.  
,,Believe me, Professor, I’ve been asking myself the same question for six years." said Ron.  
Just then, Snape appeared at the door, eyed the six.  
,,Severus."  
,,Is this it?" he asked.  
McGonagall nodded. Snape took his wand, lifting the   
necklace like a dead snake. Eyeing it with fascination.  
,,What do you think?" asked Flitwick.  
,,I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive."  
,,She was cursed, wasn’t she?" asked Kyuhyun and Harry in unison.  
,,I know Katie." continued Harry ,,Off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn’t hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to someone, she wasn’t doing it knowingly."  
Snape eyed Harry levelly.  
,,Yes. She was cursed." nodded McGonagall.  
,,It was Malfoy." said Harry. Ryeowook had to stop himself from facepalming.  
,,That’s a very serious accusation, Potter." said McGonagall.  
,,Indeed. Your evidence?" asked Snape.  
,,I… just… know."  
,,You… just… know. Once again you astonish with your gifts, Potter, gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One."  
,,I suggest you return to your dormitory. All of you." said McGonagall.  
×××  
In Hufflepuff's dormitory, Leeteuk and Ryeowook were laying in the dark, both awake.  
,,You don't really think it was Malfoy, do you?" asked Ryeowook. Leeteuk sighed ,,I don't know. To be honest in the last few years In not really sure what to think anymore."  
Ryeowook nodded, even though Leeteuk couldn't see him ,,Right…" he muttered then.  
×××  
As Harry exited a classroom, Kyuhyun dragged him aside ,,We need to talk."  
Harry stared at him ,,O-okay."  
,,What is that Dumbledore wants from you and how can I help?"  
Harry sighed ,,I don't think-"  
,,No. I will have none of this. Talk."  
They stared at each other for a long moment and then Harry talked.  
,,Okay." nodded Kyuhyun ,,I'm going to help."  
,,But-"  
,,I don't care if you like it or not. I'm not leaving you alone in this."  
Harry smiled a little ,,Thanks."  
×××  
Slughorn stood at the head of a table, goblet raised to the students seated before him, which in addition to Harry, Hermione and Kyuhyun included Marcus Belby, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom and the twins. A distinctive crystal hourglass sits in the center of the table.  
,,To Hogwarts’ best and brightest!" said Slughorn.  
,,Here, here!" said Cormac.  
Hermione exchanged a wry glance with Harry, who noticed that one setting was empty. She looked at Kyuhyun who nodded slightly. The twins made - and drank - their toast in perfect unison.  
Neville stared hopelessly at the vast array of forks, knives and spoons placed beside his plate ,,Which one do I use for the soup?"  
Hermione grinned, looked up, and got a wink from Cormac.  
Kyuhyun nudged her leg with his. She looked at him to see him grinning. Hermione looked down. He had his wand out, pointing in Cormac's direction. She immediately shook her head. Kyuhyun sighed and hid the wand.  
×××  
,,So tell me, Cormac. See much of your Uncle Tiberius these days?" asked Slughorn.  
,,Yes, sir. In fact, I’m meant to go hunting with him and the Minister for Magic over holiday."  
,,Well, be sure to give them both my best. What about your uncle, Belby? Working on anything new?" he turned  
to the others ,,For those of you who don’t know, Marcus’ uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion."  
As he spoke, Belby never once looked up from his plate ,,Dunno. He and me dad don’t get on. Probably because Dad thinks potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the -"  
Slughorn stopped him ,,And you Mr. Cho? How about your parents?"  
Kyuhyun looked down, clearly not happy to talk about it ,,Dad's Unspeakable and Mum is Potioneer. She inherited a business after my grandpa…"  
,,Very interesting." grinned Slughorn, turning to Hermione ,,And you, Miss Granger? What is it your family does in the Muggle world?"  
,,My parents are dentists." said Hermione, a bit unsure ,,They tend to people’s teeth."  
,,Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?"  
,,No. Though, a boy named Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. Needed ten stitches."  
Kyuhyun grinned at her.  
As Slughorn nodded, the door groaned. Everyone turned.  
,,Miss Weasley! Come in, come in."  
,,Sorry, I’m not ordinarily late -" Ginny faltered, eyes red, uncharacteristically flustered.  
,,No matter. You’ll be just in time for dessert. That is - if Belby leaves you any."  
As Ginny moved to her seat, Hermione whispered to Harry and Kyuhyun  
,,Look at her eyes. They’ve been fighting again. Her and Dean."  
The boys nodded, then Harry stood as Ginny reached the table - the only one. Hermione noticed, eyeing him with amusement as he sat. Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow  
,,What?"  
,,Nothing." both shook their head.  
As Hermione smiled, she lightly stroked the crystal   
hourglass with a finger.


	5. Chapter 5

Later, the sand in the hourglass had ran out with the evening.   
Slughorn said his goodbyes ,,Thank you, one and all, for a most stimulating evening. We’ll have to do it again."  
Slughorn closed the door, turned, sending a floor lamp   
wobbling and, catching it. He found Harry and Kyuhyun  
,,Oh. Potter. Cho."  
,,Sorry, sir, we were just admiring your hourglass." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Ah, yes. A most intriguing object. The sands run in accordance to the quality of the conversation. When it is stimulating, the sands run slow. When it is not…"  
,,I think we'll be going." said Harry.  
,,Nonsense. You have nothing to fear, boys. As for some of your classmates, well, let’s just say, they’re unlikely to make the shelf."  
Slughorn stepped to a makeshift bar, beginning to construct a drink.  
,,The shelf, sir?" asked Kyuhyun, cinfused.  
Slughorn gestured to the photographs ranged like a menagerie atop a low bookcase.  
Lily Potter and Regulus Black up front.  
,,Anyone who aspires to be anyone hopes to end up here. Then again… you are already someone aren’t you, Harry?"  
Kyuhyun went closer to the pictures, looking at them with fascination.  
,,I don’t really know how to answer that, sir." said Harry   
,,Your mother was modest too. Your father not so much. As you can see, he did not make the shelf."  
Slughorn smiled genially, turning back to his drink, using   
a pair of tongs to drop ice into his glass.  
,,Did Voldemort ever make the shelf, sir?"  
Slughorn stiffened, his back to the boys. His hand trembled and the ice slipped from the tongs. Kyuhyun turned around ,,You knew him, didn’t you, sir? Tom Riddle. You were his teacher."  
,,Mr. Riddle had many teachers while here at Hogwarts."  
,,What was he like?" asked Harry.  
They could see the vein in Slughorn’s temple pulsating.   
Fearing they may have overstepped Harry started talking ,,I’m sorry, sir. Forgive me. He killed my parents, you see…  
Harry stopped, frowning. Slughorn turned, studying Harry.   
He nodded  
,,Of course. It’s only natural that you should want to know more. I’m afraid I must disappoint you, Harry. When I first met young Mr. Riddle, he was simply a quiet, albeit brilliant, boy committed to becoming a first-rate wizard. Not unlike the others I’ve known. In fact, not unlike… you." Kyuhyun came to stand next to Harry again ,,If the monster existed, it was buried deep within."  
×××  
Ron entered the Hall, eyes lowered, knuckles taped for   
Quidditch, flexing his fingers anxiously as he made for   
the Gryffindor table. Neville passed going the other   
way ,,Good luck, eh, Ron?"  
Ron nodded shortly, then Seamus came up on his side ,,Counting on you, Ron. I’ve two Galleons on Gryffindor."  
As Seamus peeled off, Ron cut his eyes toward the Slytherin table, where the Quidditch team sat together.   
One Slytherin juted his chin toward Ron, muttering something. A few turned, sniggering. Ron averted his eyes and almost ran into Cormac, who eyed him with disdain as he passed.  
Frowning, Ron dropped down opposite Harry and Hermione. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook by his left and Leeteuk with Eunhyuk on right. Harry eyed him briefly, knowingly, pushing a plate across. Ron took a fork, poking at it glumly ,,So. How was it?"  
Hermione continued to read the Prophet, unaware of Ron’s  
mood ,,How was what?"  
,,Your dinner party." said Ron with mock refinement.  
,,Dead boring." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Though I think Harry enjoyed dessert." grinned Hermione.  
Harry’s eyes shifted, find Hermione smiling faintly from behind the Prophet, Kyuhyun trying not to laugh next to Eunhyuk.  
,,Ol’ Sluggy’s having a Christmas do, you know. And we’re meant to bring someone…" said Hermione.  
,,I expect you’ll be going with McLaggen. Isn’t he a member of the Slug Club?" asked Ron.  
,,Actually, I was going to ask you."  
,,Really?"  
,,Really. But seeing as you have such a distaste for the idea -"  
,,Good luck today, Ron! I know you’ll be brilliant!" said Lavender, passing by.  
Ron smiled feebly, looking back down at his plate.   
Hermione stared daggers.  
,,I’m resigning. After today’s match. McLaggen can have my spot." said Ron.  
Hearing this, Hermione turned back. Harry catched her   
eye, extending a shaking hand to indicate Ron’s mental   
state.  
,,Have it your way. Juice?" he asked.  
Hermione blinked, surprised by Harry’s callousness. Ron was surprised as well - and mildly put out ,,Sure…"  
As Harry poured, Luna arrived at the table wearing a hat   
that beared an uncanny resemblance to a real lion ,,Hello, everyone. You look dreadful, Ron."  
Ron nodded grimly, lifting his glass. Luna turned to Harry ,,Is that why you just put something in his cup. Is it a tonic?"  
The tiny vial of Felix Felicis glinted in Harry’s palm.  
,,Don’t drink that, Ron!" said Hermione.  
But Ron way frozen in mid-sip, looking at Harry’s palm too. Quickly, he gulped down the rest.  
,,You could be expelled for that!" said Kyuhyun.  
,,Dunno what you’re talking about."  
Harry pocketed the vial, winking at Luna. Ron rised ,,C’mon, Harry. We’ve got a game to win."  
×××  
Instantly, Slytherin snatched the Quaffle and rushed en masse toward Gryffindor’s end, weaving and passing with wicked skill, culminating in a vicious, slicing shot on goal. Just when it appeared it will clear the hoop, Ron streaked out of nowhere and send the Quaffle screaming in the opposite direction. Ginny paused on her broom, stunned ,,What’s gotten into him?"  
She glanced up at Harry, circling high above and he   
grinnned. Just then, Dean streaked by ,,Ginny! Let’s go!"  
Instantly, she rolled backward, jeting off and racing down her fellow Chasers. Flying in spread formation, Dean - on the far wing - started the Quaffle “up the line” until   
it landed in Ginny’s hand.  
Pitching herself into a wide slide to avoid a pair of   
whistling bludgers, she leaned recklessly off her broom and whipped the Quaffle through the goal untouched. As the crowd screamed, Harry eyed the Gryffindor section, where Luna’s lion hat roared, Lavender clapped for Ron and Hermione sat with her arms crossed, a look of supreme annoyance on her face, Kyuhyun looking angry as well. Leeteuk and Ryeowook next to them laughing and overall looking like they're in good mood. Harry grinned, jetting off.  
×××  
The room teemed with students celebrating Gryffindor’s victory. It felt like Mardi Gras. Or a mosh pit. Or a riot. And Ron was right smack in the middle of it.  
,,Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"  
Harry took his backslaps on the periphery, smiling as he sipped a Butterbeer and enjoyed Ron’s turn in the spotlight.  
Kyuhyun and Hermione sat next to him.  
,,Ron seems to be enjoying himself." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Yep. Apparently it’s his lucky day." nodded Harry.  
,,You shouldn’t have done it, Harry." frowned Hermione.  
,,Yeah. I suppose I could’ve just used, I dunno… a Confundus charm?"  
,,That was different. It was tryouts. This was an actual match -" she stopped. Harry dangled the vial. The sealing wax was unbroken, the bottle full.  
,,You didn’t put it in?" asked Kyuhyun.  
Harry shook his head.  
,,Ron only thought you did?" asked Hermione.  
He nods. Kyuhyun laughed, hugging Harry around shoulders.  
Hermione popped Harry playfully on the arm when whistles and catcalls rised. They turned to see what the commotion was about and found, smack dab in the center of the room Ron and Lavender. In a clinch. Kissing. Harry stared, blinked, then turned back… to no one. His eyes shifted, tracking Hermione as she bumped through the crowd toward the portrait hole.  
Kyuhyun stood up and followed her, Harry close behind.  
×××  
The two left the roar of the party for the quiet of the   
corridor. Ahead, a door stood ajar. Chirping could be   
heard.

Hermione sat atop a desk, a small ring of twittering birds circling her head. The birds changie color as they orbited, from sunny yellow to a dark, angry scarlet.  
,,Charms spell. Just practicing." said Hermione. The two boys looked at each other, then at her.  
,,Ah. Well… they’re really good." said Harry. They sat next to her.  
Hermione was studying her wand ,,How does it feel, Harry? When you see Dean with Ginny? I know, Harry. You’re my best friend. I see how you look at her."  
Just then the door burst wide and Ron rushed in, pulling a giggling Lavender by the hand. They stopped. Taking inventory.  
,,Oops. I think this room’s taken." said Lavender. As she pulled Ron out, he cut his voice low to Harry and Kyuhyun ,,What’s with the birds?"  
Before they could reply, Hermione rised, points her wand ,,Oppugno!"  
Instantly the birds raced like angry red bullets toward Ron, who fleed, slamming shut the door.  
As the birds hit the door, they exploded softly into small feather clouds and Hermione covered her face and sobed. Harry went to her, hesitating, then tentatively draped an arm over her. As she turned her face into his chest, he pulled her closer, watching as, across the room, the last scarlet feather drifted to the floor, joining the pool already there.  
,,It feels like this." he muttered. Kyuhyun watched them with sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

Tinsel decked the banisters and mistletoe dropped from the ceiling. As Ron, Ryeowook, Yesung, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun and Harry made their way down the crowded corridor, passing the birdcage, Ron walked with a new air of confidence, not exactly strutting, but close.  
,,Look, I can’t help it if she’s got her knickers in a twist. What Lav and I have - well, let’s just say there was no stopping it. It’s chemical. Will it last? Who knows? Point is, I’m a free agent." said Ron. Yesung rolled his eyes, taking Ryeowook's hand.  
×××  
Harry trailed Hermione and Kyuhyun through the stacks.  
,,He’s at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes. I really couldn’t care less. Was I under the impression that he and I would be attending Slughorn’s Christmas party together? Yes. Of course, now, given the circumstances, I’ve had to make other arrangements." said Hermione.  
,,Have you?" asked Harry. Kyuhyun put a book up and she flew into the shelf.  
,,Yes. Why?"  
,,I just thought, you know, since neither one of us can take who we’d really like… maybe we’d go together. As friends."  
Hermione stopped  
,,Why didn’t I think of that?"  
,,So who are you taking?" asled Kyuhyun curiously.  
,,Um… it’s a surprise." she turned to Harry ,,Besides, it’s you we need to worry about. And you can’t pick just anyone. See that girl over there. That’s Romilda Vane. Rumor has it she’s trying to slip you a love potion."  
,,Really…?"  
Harry considered a fine-boned girl with raven hair.  
Hermione snapped her fingers ,,Hey! She’s only interested in you because she thinks you’re the Chosen One. You know that, right?"  
,,But I am the Chosen One."  
Kyuhyun smacked him over the head with newspaper.  
,,Okay. Kidding. I’ll just ask someone I like. Someone cool." said Harry, turning to Kyuhyun ,,Who are you taking anyway?"  
Kyuhyun shrugged ,,You'll see."  
×××  
Kyuhyun was waiting in front of main entrance, Leeteuk and Ryeowook with Yesung next to him.  
,,Why are we here again? We're not even invited." huffed Leeteuk.  
,,Just wait." grinned Kyuhyun.  
The door opened and inside came two people.  
,,Hope we're not late!" called one of them. Leeteuk's head snapped up, eyes wide.  
,,Kang-In?!" he gasped, running to his boyfriend and hugging him.  
,,Hey, baby…" smiled older, hugging him back.  
Siwon went over to to Kyuhyun, kissing him on the cheek ,,Hi, darling."  
,,Hi." smiled Ravenclaw.  
×××  
A camera popped, revealimg Harry smiling with Slughorn before a photographer (Adrian). The ceiling and walls were draped with hangings of emerald, crimson and gold, so the room felt like a tent or the inside of a gift box. It was loud and packed with people.  
,,Thank you, Adrian!" smiled Slughorn, turning to Harry ,,One of mine. Class of ‘78. I had hoped for more out of him, but at least the pictures are in focus. Oh my! Excuse me, Harry. I must greet the new Minister of Magical Transportation. Class of ‘67."  
Harry watched Slughorn make a beeline across the room, along the way nodding to the twins, who have apparently   
come with each other.  
Kyuhyun and Siwon came up to Harry.  
,,Hey, Harry. How's it going?" asked Siwon. Younger looked at him and grinned ,,Hi, Siwon. I'm doing good. How are you now that you're out? Do you have work?"  
,,Family business. I hate it." sighed Siwon, then he grinned ,,But at least I have enough money to spoil Kyuhyun."  
Ravenclaw punched him in the shoulder playfully, smiling.  
,,Drink?"  
They turned to find Neville standing with a tray.  
,,Neville…?" asked Harry.  
,,I didn’t make the cut for the Slug Club. It’s okay. He’s got Belby handing out towels in the loo."  
As Neville turned away, Harry noticed a pair of girl’s   
feet protruding from beneath a crimson hanging. His gaze rised, finding Hermione peeking out. He nudged Kyuhyun who looked same direction. Kyuhyun took Siwon's hand and they moved.

,,What’re you doing?" asked Harry.  
Hermione yelped, turning and pulled Harry behind the hanging, Harry dragged Kyuhyun who dragged Siwon with him.  
Hermione's hair was slightly askew, her lipstick a bit blurry.  
,,What’s happened to you?" asked Siwon.  
,,Hm? Oh, I’ve just escaped - I mean, left Cormac. Under the mistletoe."  
,,Cormac! That’s who you invited!" said Harry in disbelief.  
,,I thought it would annoy Ron most. But he’s a menace. He’s got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant."  
,,Dragon tartar?"  
They turned, finding a waiter peeking in, tray in hand.  
,,No thank you." said Hermione.  
,,Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath."  
Hermione grabbed the tray ,,On second thought - maybe it’ll keep Cormac at bay." she stuffed her mouth ,,Oh no, here he comes!"  
Hermione popped two of the Dragon blobs into her mouth, shoved the tray in Siwon's hand and ran away.

Snape, looking bored, stood on the periphery of a conversation, when he saw Hermione exit one side of the   
hanging and Cormac enter the other.

,,I think she went to powder her nose." said Kyuhyun, Harry and Siwon nodding aggressively.  
Harry looked past Cormac’s shoulder, out past the hanging and saw Slughorn laughing with a guest.  
Cormac plucked a dragon blob off the tray in Siwon’s hand, popping it.  
,,Slippery little minx, your friend. Likes to work her mouth too, doesn’t she? Yak yak yak." Kyuhyun tried his best not to glare ,,What is this I’m eating, by the way?"  
,,Dragon balls." said all three boys at once.  
As Cormac’s face froze, Harry started to head toward Slughorn when the hanging was sweap aside by Snape.  
,,What’s going on back here?"  
Cormac spewed raw dragon all over Snape’s shoes. Snape surveyed the damage, then his eyes rised darkly ,,You’ve just bought yourself a month’s detention, McLaggen."  
McLaggen dashed off. Harry made to follow, Kyuhyun and Siwon already half out.  
,,Not so quick, you three."  
,,I think I should rejoin the party, sir." said Harry ,,My date…"  
,,… can surely survive your absence for another minute or two. Besides, I only wish to convey a message."  
,,A message…?"  
,,From Professor Dumbledore. He asked that I give you his best and that he hopes you enjoy your holiday. You see, he’s traveling and won’t return until term resumes."  
,,Traveling? Where?" asked Kyuhyun.  
Snape merely stared at them silently, briefly, then exited, taking Harry’s gaze with him, to Slughorn once again, wildly gesturing with a full glass of wine.  
,,Take your hands off me, you filthy squib!"  
A frown overtook Slughorn’s face and he turned toward the source of the commotion, exiting Harry’s view. Harry   
emerged from the hanging, Kyuhyun and Siwon already out. They found Malfoy in Filch’s rough grip.  
,,Professor Slughorn, sir! I’ve just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." said Filch.  
,,Okay, okay, I was gate-crashing. Happy?" asked Malfoy.  
,,I’ll escort him out." said Snape.  
Draco’s eyes shifted, regarding Snape. He shrugged free of Filch ,,Certainly… Professor."


	7. Chapter 7

The Hogwarts Express chugged through a snowy countryside.

Ron laid on his back, while Harry sat opposite leafing through the Half-Blood Prince’s potions book.  
Kyuhyun had Ron's legs in his lap as he was reading his own book, Leeteuk and Ryeowook next to Harry.  
,,Unbreakable Vow. You’re sure that’s what Snape said." said Ron.  
,,Positive. Why?" asked Harry.  
,,It’s just, well, you can’t break an Unbreakable Vow."  
,,We’d worked that much out for ourselves, funnily enough." rolled Leeteuk his eyes.  
,,No, you don’t understand - Oh, bloody hell…"  
Lavender stood outside the compartment door. Fogging the glass with her breath, she etched “Ron + Lav,” encircled it with a heart, mimed “I miss you,” and exited  
with a pout.  
,,Lovely." said Ryeowook with raised eyebrow.  
,,All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped. Look." Ron sat up, getting close to Kyuhyun who pushed his book against Ron's face ,,I’ll take your word for it."  
Just then, Hermione passed by, breaking stride as she spotted Lavender’s handiwork, then continued on. Ron shook his head and Leeteuk exited the compartment, following Hermione.  
,,So what happens? If you break an Unbreakable Vow?" asked Harry.  
Ron glowered, watching as Lavender’s heart slowly vanished.  
,,You die." said Kyuhyun simply.  
×××  
The house glowed with light and holiday music rang from the wireless. Fred and George filled cups with steaming nog and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Ryeowook ferried plates of food.  
,,Eat up, eat up, everyone! There’s more to come!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
Harry sat in deep conversation with Lupin, Tonks, Heechul, and Mr. Weasley. Ron sat by silently. Lupin looked haggard.  
,,Draco’s plotting something, I know it, something to do with Voldemort. He’s been given a task or a mission - and Snape was offering to help." said Harry. Heechul crinkled his nose.  
,,Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" asked Lupin.  
,,I know it sounds mad -"  
,,Has it occurred to you, Harry, that Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco help so that he could find out what he’s up to?"  
,,That’s not what it sounded like."  
,,Perhaps Harry’s right, Remus." said Tonks. Heechul nodded ,,To make an Unbreakable Vow, after all -"  
,,It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore’s judgement. He trusts Snape. Therefore, I do."  
,,But Dumbledore can make mistakes. He’s said it himself-"  
,,You’re blinded by hatred."  
,,I'm not -" started Harry again, but Lupin stopped him sharply ,,You are! People are disappearing. Daily. We can only put our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we’re doomed."  
Tonks gave Harry a furtive glance, as if to say, “Leave   
it.”  
Heechul looked at Ryeowook, smiling momentarily when he saw him laughing.  
,,Open up, you."  
Harry turned, finding Ginny, holding something in her   
fingers ,,Don’t trust me?"  
He obliged and she popped a small tart in his mouth.  
,,It’s good." said Harry.  
,,‘Course ‘tis. Made them myself." she smiled at him, hooked her ginger hair over one ear and Ron plopped down between them.  
Big brother to the rescue.  
×××  
Harry trailed Mr. Weasley and Heechul through Arthur's cluttered workshop, which was chock-a-block with muggle objects: Steam irons. Toasters. Clock radios. Plugs. Lots of plugs. The party could still be heard, drifting faintly from the main house.  
,,You’ll have to forgive Remus. It takes its toll - his condition." said Mr. Weasley.  
,,Are you alright, Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry.  
Arthur tried a smile, but it faded. He frowned, pained.  
,,We’re being followed, all of us." said Heechul.  
,,Molly doesn’t leave the house most days. It’s not been easy." added Mr. Weasley. he and Heechul exchanged a glance.  
Harry nodded  
,,Did you get my owl?"  
,,Yes, but I thought it best if I replied in person. If Dumbledore’s traveling, it’s news to the Ministry. But perhaps that’s the way Dumbledore wants it. As for Draco Malfoy - I know a bit more."  
,,Go on."  
,,I sent an agent to Borgin & Burkes. From what you describe, I think what you and Ron saw at the end of the summer - the object that Draco seemed so interested in - was a Vanishing Cabinet."  
,,A Vanishing Cabinet?"  
Heechul nodded ,,They were all the rage when Voldemort first rose to power. You can imagine the appeal. Should the Death Eaters come calling, one needed only slip inside and disappear for an hour or two. But they’re tricky contraptions. Require a tremendous amount of looking after. Eventually they fell out of favor."  
,,What happened to it? The one at Borgin & Burkes?"  
,,Nothing. It’s still there." shrugged Mr. Weasley.  
Harry nodded, pondering this.  
,,Harry. You know, I went through all this before - the last time around. Times like these - dark times - do funny things to people. It can bring them together and it can tear them apart. Things… speed up. It’s what happens when you don’t know if today will be your last."  
Heechul scratched back if his neck awkwardly, sad look in his eyes.  
×××  
On the porch, Molly and Arthur, looking middle-aged and fragile, said goodbye to Lupin and Tonks. Heechul and Ryeowook with them.  
While the others talked, Lupin stood a bit off to the side, staring into the reeds. His nostrils flaired subtly.  
,,It was delicious, Molly. Really." said Tonks.  
,,You’re sure you won’t stay?" asked Arthur, one hand around Ryeowook's shoulders.  
,,No, we should go." she continued under her breath ,,The first night of the cycle is always the worst -"  
Tonks gestured vaguely to the moon. Arthur glanced at   
Lupin.  
,,Remus?" asked Heechul, unsurely.

Harry peered through the ripples of an imperfect windowpane, studying the others below. A floorboard   
creaked. He turned, watching Ginny emerge into the light, in a robe, twisting her wet hair in a towel.  
,,Everyone gone to bed?" asked Ginny.  
,,Soon." said Harry   
,,I don’t sleep these days. So I wash my hair. Silly, right?"  
Harry just stared at her, the air prickling with silence.   
Ginny eyed him knowingly ,,Merry Christmas, Harry."

Lupin continued to peer into the reeds. His pupils   
contracted.  
,,Sweetheart…" said Tonks.  
,,There’s someone out there. I can smell him. There’s more than one -"  
Suddenly - throughout the reeds - torches blazed.

The rippled window behind Harry blushed with light.   
Ginny’s eyes shifted from Harry to the trees beyond ,,Oh my god…"  
Harry turned, his breath fogging the windowpane as, far below, flames snaked out of the reeds and slithered toward the house.  
Bellatrix emerged, peering up through the darkness toward Harry’s silhouette, a mad grin on her face. As she shrieked eerily, his eyes flashed with hatred.

Harry bursts through the front door, wand drawn, pelting toward Bellatrix. She grinned, turned, and vanished into   
the reeds.  
,,Harry, no!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.  
Flames raced up the porch steps, climbing the walls of the house. Lupin drew his wand and races after Harry.  
,,Remus!" gasped Tonks.  
Ron, Fred and George appeared, joining Arthur as he dashed toward the smoking marsh. Arthur glanced back as Ginny emerged ,,Ginny, stay with your mother!"  
Without hesitation, Ginny raced for the reeds.

Harry careened through the marsh, reeds flashing past, then spied Bellatrix. She grinned, looking like a crazed wood nymph, then flited off, her laughter mocking him. As he pursued, fire snaked through the reeds toward him.

Bellatrix lead Harry on, grinning madly.  
Ginny came dashing to a halt. Ginny's chest heaving as she peered into the smoking marsh. A huge figure quivered through a veil of smoke.  
Her eyes shifted, seeing Bellatrix racing forward through the reeds, then shifted back as the veil of smoke evaporated, revealing… Greyback.  
Bellatrix made an odd, clicking noise - like a signal - and Greyback edged forward, sweeping away the reeds in front of him and revealed Harry as he pelts forward.  
,,No, Harry! It’s a trap!" yelled Ginny.  
Harry faltered, looking toward Ginny’s voice and spied Greyback. Bellatrix stopped dead, wheeled in her tracks   
and, seeing Ginny, shrieked with rage. Raising her wand, she fired a bolt of red light which exploded in a shower of sparks around her. Ginny fired back, then wheeled away, running through the reeds and she came face to face with… Greyback, sharp teeth glittering.  
,,Don’t you smell clean." he said.  
Just then, a bolt of blue bursted off Greyback’s back and he turned, seeing Harry standing several yards off. As Greyback gave chase, Ginny pelted after.  
Greyback rushed into a clearing, panting, glancing about.  
Just then, twin bolts of light blasted from opposite sides of the clearing and Greyback was lifted in the air, slammed to the ground. As he regained his feet he looked into the reeds and saw Harry and Ginny, wands poised.   
He grinned… when Bellatrix’s odd, clicking signal carried through the night once again. Turning away, he exited.  
Harry and Ginny slowly stepped out of the reeds, staring at each other wordlessly.  
Then... Ron, Ryeowook, Fred, George, Arthur and Lupin came thrashing into the clearing, stopping. All around them, the reeds smoked, the flames dying. Across the marsh, Bellatrix’s cackle rises briefly on the air - then all was quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

,,You’re lucky you weren’t killed." said Kyuhyun.  
Hermione read the Daily Prophet as she walked alongside Harry, Leeteuk, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun. The headline was gloomy: “More Disappearances.”  
,,You have to realize who you are, Harry." she said.  
,,I know who I am, Hermione, alright?" said Harry sharply, then he frowned ,,Sorry."  
,,So tell us what Arthur said." hummed Leeteuk.  
,,If Dumbledore’s traveling places, it’s news to the Ministry. But get this: that night at Borgin & Burkes? It seems Draco was looking at a Vanishing Cabinet."  
,,What would Draco want with a Vanishing Cabinet?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,You tell me."  
Hermione frowned, pondering this. Then ,,He looks different, don’t you think? Draco. Almost… ill."  
,,Who could tell the difference?"  
,,Lav, c’mon. Of course I’ll wear it."  
They glanced ahead, seeing Ron and a pouting Lavender. Ron hold a gold chain which spelled out “My Sweetheart.”  
,,That’s my Won-Won." said Lavender.  
,,Excuse me, I have to go vomit." said Hermione, exiting. Leeteuk crinckled his nose. Kyuhyun bit his lip in disgust turning to his friends ,,Was I and Siwon this disgusting?"  
,,No." said both Hufflepuffs.  
Harry spied Ginny, in an alcove, sitting by as Dean laughed with Seamus. Looking up, she saw Harry, giving a feeble wave. He waved back.  
×××  
Harry dragged Kyuhyun to Dumbledore's office. After long persuading Dumbledore agreed to let Kyuhyun help.

The two boys exchanged a glance and put their faces in the water of Pensieve.

They emerged from the crackling embers of a fireplace.  
A much younger - and more smartly dressed Slughorn probed a dish of crystallized pineapple as he held court before 16-year-old Tom Riddle and five other boys. The crystal hourglass sat on a side table.  
,,Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" asked Riddle.  
Slughorn chuckled, waging a sugar-encrusted finger at Riddle ,,Now, Tom, I couldn’t tell you if I knew, could I? I must say, m’boy, I’d like to know where you get your information. More knowledgeable than half the staff, you are." other boys laughed  
,,By the way, thank you for the pineapple - you’re quite right, it is my favorite - how is it you knew?"  
,,Intuition."  
Riddle smiled but his expression suggested intuition had nothing to do with it. Slughorn chuckled uneasily ,,Good gracious, look at the time. Off you go, boys, or Professor Dippett will have us all in detention. Lestrange, Avery, don’t forget your essays…"  
As the others filed out, Slughorn busied himself with some papers when - Ping! - he turned, finding Riddle still there, standing by the crystal hourglass.  
,,Look sharp, Tom. You don’t want to be caught out of bed after hours…"  
,,I know a secret shortcut or two."  
,,Yes, I imagine you do. Something on your mind, Tom?"  
,,Yes, sir. I couldn’t think of anyone else to go to. The other professors, well, they’re not like you. They might… misunderstand."  
,,Go on."  
Riddle slipped off the ring on his left hand, beginning to roll it between his fingers. It was set with a black stone ,I was in the library the other night, in the Restricted section, and I read something rather odd, about a bit of rare magic, and I thought perhaps you could illuminate me…  
Suddenly, a dense fog engulfed the room and Slughorn’s voice twisted into an angry shriek ,,I don’t know anything about such things and I wouldn’t tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don’t ever let me catch you mentioning it again!"  
The fog grew thicker.

The two blinked, finding Dumbledore studying thrmz from across the room ,,Confused? I would be surprised if you weren’t."  
,,I don’t understand." said Harry.  
,,What happened?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,This is perhaps the most important memory I’ve collected. It’s also a lie." said Dumbledore  
,,This memory has been tampered with. In this case by the person whose memory it is, our friend Professor Slughorn."  
,,But why would he tamper with his own memory?" asked Harry.  
,,I suspect he is ashamed of it."  
,,Why?" frowned Kyuhyun.  
,,Why indeed."  
Dumbledore trailed his withered fingers in the Pensieve ,I asked Harry to get to know Professor Slughorn and he’ve done so. Maybe with someone else as well," he eyed Kyuhyun ,,But I should've expected that. You're very adventurous person after all." Kyuhyun smiled a little ,,Now I want you to persuade him to divulge his true memory. Any way you can."  
,,We don’t know him that well, sir -" said Barry.  
,,You’re the Chosen One, Harry. And Horace is, at heart, a decent man. Provide the proper circumstances and he will confess his sins."  
Dumbledore lifted his fingers from the Pensieve, studying them. They were, in this moment, iridescent, whole.  
,,This memory is everything, Harry, Kyuhyun. Without it, we are blind. Without it, we leave the fate of our world to chance. You have no choice. You must not fail."  
As the two friends watched, the damp sheen enveloping Dumbledore’s hand evaporated and once again his fingers decayed.  
×××  
Harry exited the classroom. Kyuhyun was waiting for him outside. He joined Harry who simply shook his head.  
Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled. Rain lashed the windows. Through the birdcage’s grid of wires someone   
approached.

Harry glanced down the corridor adjacent, seeing a figure start up the far stairwell. As the shadow ascended, Harry   
followed, dragging Kyuhyun with him.

The figure continued on, passes out of view. The two followed.  
The figure turned a corner coming into view. It was Draco. He stopped halfway down, looked back the way he came. Harry’s and Kyuhyun'd shadow scaled the wall as he approached. Draco watched calmly, then turned, closed his eyes. And simply… disappeared.  
The two turned the corner. Stopping. No one.  
They exchanged a confused glance.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione did her homework while Harry peered at the Marauder’s Map. Yesung was studying for his N.E.W.Ts with Ryeowook next to him, doing homework as well and Leeteuk with Kyuhyun had a letter each. They were the only ones present.  
,,Did you actually expect you could just walk up to Ol’ Sluggy and ask him to reveal his deepest, darkest secret? Honestly, you two, sometimes I think the Daily Prophet should call Harry the Dim One." said Hermione.  
,,Nice." said Harry.  
Hermione rised to go ,,You’re going to have to persuade him somehow. And now, I’m afraid, you’ve made it a lot harder."  
,,Hermione. We think Malfoy’s leaving the castle." said Kyuhyun.  
Hermione stopped dead, looking back at them. Everyone were now looking.  
,,I’ve seen it. Sometimes… sometimes he just disappears off the Map." nodded Harry.  
,,That’s… not possible." said Hermione.  
,,No one can leave the castle these days. The Map is wrong." agreed Yesung.  
,,The Map is never wrong."  
Hermione frowned, thinking, then shook her head, turning away.  
×××  
Kyuhyun was laying on his bed, unable to sleep. His roommates were talking quietly with each other, time to time looking at him.  
,,Kyu…" said Taehyung unsurely. Kyuhyun looked at them, humming ,,What?"  
,,Are you alright?"  
,,Why?"  
,,Just asking. You look a bit weird." said Jimin. Kyuhyun smiled at them reassuringly ,,I'm okay."  
,,Really?" asked Namjoon.  
,,Really…" he was quiet for a second ,,Thank you for asking."  
,,You're welcome."  
Kyuhyun turned his back to them, his smile disappearing.

Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Ginny and a very   
somber Hermione circled Ron’s bed as Madam Pomfrey ministered to him. Slughorn sat off to the side, in a chair, looking stunned.  
The door opened and Kyuhyun with Leeteuk and Ryeowook ran inside.  
They ran next to Hermione ,,What happened?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Quick thinking on your part, Harry." said Dumbledore ,,Using a Bezoar. You must be very proud of your student, eh, Horace?"  
,,Hm? Oh. Yes… very proud." said Slughorn, dazed.  
,,I think we all agree that Mr. Potter’s actions were heroic. The question is: Why were they necessary." said McGonagall. Other three boys stared at Hemrikne ,,Are you serious?" asked Leeteuk in disbelief.  
Dumbledore took the half-empty bottle of mead, still bearing a bit of giftwrap ,,This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don’t by chance remember who gave you this bottle, do you - which by the way possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry when not polluted with poison."  
,,Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself." said Dumbledore.  
,,To whom might I ask?"  
,,You, Headmaster."  
Just then -- the door bursts open again: Lavender Brown ,,Where is he? Where’s my Won-Won! Has he been asking for me?" she stopped, glaring daggers ,,What’s she doing here?"  
,,I might ask you the same." said Hermione.  
,,I happen to be his girlfriend."  
,,I happen to be his… friend."  
,,Don’t make me laugh." Leeteuk and Ryeowook grabbed Hermione's arms, while Kyuhyun glared at Lavender ,,You haven’t spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he’s suddenly all interesting."  
,,He’s been poisoned, you daft dimbo!" said Hermione and Leeteuk angryli, Hermione continuing, more calmly ,,And for the record, I’ve always found him interesting."  
Hermione frowned, a bit embarrassed. Ron snorted, stirring.  
,,Ha! See? He senses my presence. I’m here, Won-Won. I’m here -"  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes.  
,,Er… My… Nee… Er! My! Nee!"  
Ron, in a haze, reached out blindly. Blushing, Hermione took his hand. Instantly, he fell unconscious again.   
Lavender, vibrating with rage, stalked out. Dumbledore   
beamed  
,,Ah, to be young and feel love’s keen sting. Come, everyone, I think Mr. Weasley is well tended."  
As Dumbledore lead the others past Harry, Harry studied   
him. Ginny passed, face very close, whispering as she   
indicated Ron and Hermione ,,‘Bout time, don’t you think?"  
Harry watched her go, hopelessly smitten, seeing that Slughorn has paused in the doorway ,,I’ve always cherished my students. They’re my life…"  
Then he was gone too. Harry turned back, studying Hermione, hand enfolded over Ron’s. She looked up, seeing his faint smile ,,Oh shut up."  
Ryeowook seemed close to breakdown as Leeteuk and Kyuhyun hugged him around shoulders. Harry and Kyuhyun exchanged a glance.  
×××  
Harry spooned soup into his mouth while perusing the Half-Blood Prince’s Potion book, his eyes lingering, as   
before, over the Sectumsempra spell: “For Enemies.”  
Eunhyuk was looking over his shoulder while Donghae and Yesung were studying.  
Ron absently twirled his wand as he covertly eyed Lavender.   
Hermione frowned over the Prophet when a snowflake fell upon her nose.  
,,Ron. Stop. You’re making it snow." said Kyuhyun, hiding another letter from the snowflake.  
,,Huh?" Ron looked up, seeing that it is snowing exclusively over them. Hermione placed her hand atop his wand and he blinked, as if the gesture kindled some sense-memory ,,Tell me again how I broke up with Lavender?"  
Harry paused on his soup, exchanged a glance with   
Hermione, who carefully withdrawed her hand from Ron’s.  
,,Um, well, she came to visit you in the hospital, you see, and you talked." said Ryeowook.  
,,I don’t believe it was a long conversation." added Leeteuk.  
,,Don’t get me wrong. I’m bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It’s just she seems… a bit put out." said Ron.  
As one, the, glanced over at Lavender and were rewarded with a lethal squint.  
,,Very sneaky, you all…" rolled Donghae his eyes.  
,,Does, doesn’t she? And you say you don’t remember a thing from that night? Not one thing?" asked Hermione.  
,,Well… there is… something. But no. It can’t be. Besides, I was completely boggled, wasn’t I?"  
,,Right. Boggled…"  
Hermione slumped back, frowning. Harry smiled with   
amusement. Just then, a mild commotion drew his   
attention. At the back of the Hall, a group of girls   
surroundef a new arrival.  
,,That’s Katie. That’s Katie Bell." said Leeteuk.  
Katie Bell, pale but smiling, greeted the other girls.   
After a moment, she looked up and found Harry with Kyuhyun standing before her.  
,,How are you, Katie?" add Harry.  
,,Give me a moment, girls." said Katie.  
The girls drifted off. Harry watched them go, curious, then ,,I know you’re going to ask.  
But I don’t know who cursed me. I’ve tried to remember. Honestly. But I just… can’t…"  
Katie’s eyes shifedt. She went ashen. Harry turned, following her gaze and found Malfoy, staring at her.   
Kyuhyun went with Katie as she retreated to other girls to make sure she was alright.  
When he turned around Harry was gone.  
×××  
Harry sat numbly, the Potions textbook lying limp in his hand. Hermione, Ron, Eunhyuk and Ginny sat together, a bit apart, keeping a kind of vigil. Finally, Ginny rised, stepping to him ,,You have to get rid of it. Today."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry, looked a tad dazed, walking aimlessly.  
,,So. Did you and Ginny do it?"  
Harry jumped, watching Ron with Ryeowook appear.  
,,What?" asked Harry.  
,,You know. Hide the book."  
,,Oh. Yeah."  
Just then, Slughorn rounded the far end of the corridor   
and - spying Harry - did a little Oliver Hardy “Oops” and retreated.  
,,Still no luck with Slughorn, I take it?" asked Ryeowook.  
Harry shook his head. Suddenly, someone grabbed him by shoulders ,,I think I have an idea." gasped out Kyuhyun.  
×××  
The tiny vial of Felix Felicis glimmered in Harry’s palm as he, Ron, Hermione, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun huddled in the empty dormitory.   
They exchanged glances, then Harry brought the vial to his   
lips.  
,,Well? How do you feel?" asked Hermione.  
,,Excellent. Really excellent." grinned Harry.  
,,Now remember. Slughorn usually eats early, takes a short walk and then returns to his office." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Right. I'm going down to Hagrid’s."  
,,What? No, Harry - you’ve got to go see Slughorn. We have a plan-" started Ryeowook  
,,No. I’ve got a good feeling about going to Hagrid’s. I feel like it’s the place to be tonight, know what I mean?"  
,,No." said Hermione and Ron, Ryeowook shaking his head. Kyuhyun waved his arms, this was lost battle.  
,,Trust me. I know what I’m doing. Or at least Felix does."  
×××  
It was already night when Harry dragged Kyuhyun to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore held the vial in wonderment. The worm hung in eerie suspension.  
,,How is he? Horace?" asked Beadmaster.  
Harry shrugged. Dumbledore nodded, then tipped his hand. A long strand hung suspended like glass. A pearl formed and as it hung.  
Harry’s eyes shifted, notice a drawing on Dumbledore’s desk.  
Kyuhyun was still amazed by the Pensieve.  
Then the pearl dropped

As before. The crackling embers of the fire.  
Slughorn, a circle of six.  
Riddle commanding the room.  
,,Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" asked Riddle.  
Slughorn chuckled, wagging a sugar-encrusted finger at   
Riddle ,,Now, Tom, I couldn’t tell you if I knew, could I? I must say, m’boy, I’d like to know where you get your information. More knowledgable than half the staff, you are." as the other boys laughed.  
,,By the way, thank you for the pineapple - you’re quite right, it is my favorite - how is it you knew?"  
,,Intuition."  
Slughorn chuckled uneasily ,,Good gracious, is it that time already? Off you go, boys, or Professor Dippett will have us all in detention. Lestrange, Avery, don’t forget your essays…"  
The others exited, when - ping! - Slughorn turned, eyeing the hourglass, found Tom Riddle still there.  
,,Look sharp, Tom. You don’t want to be caught out of bed after hours…"  
,,I know a secret shortcut or two."  
,,Yes, I imagine you do. Something on your mind, Tom?"  
,,Yes, sir. I couldn’t think of anyone else to go to. The other Professors, well, they’re not like you. They might… misunderstand."  
,,Go on."  
,,I was in the library the other night, in the Restricted section, and I read something rather odd, about a bit of rare magic and I thought perhaps you could illuminate me. It’s called, as I understand it… a Horcrux."  
Slughorn’s weak smile evaporated altogether ,,Excuse me?"  
,,Horcrux. I came across the term while reading and I didn’t fully understand it."  
,,I’m not sure what you were reading, Tom, but that’s very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed."  
,,Yes, sir. Which is why I came to you. I mean no disrespect to the rest of the staff, but I thought if anyone could tell me… it would be you."  
Slughorn frowned, clearly disturbed, then spoke quietly ,,A Horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."  
,,Yes, I thought it might be something like that. But I don’t understand how that works, sir."  
,,One splits one’s soul and hides part of it in an object. By doing so, you are protected should you be attacked and your body destroyed."  
,,Protected?"  
,,That part of your soul that was hidden, lives on. In other words, you cannot die."  
Riddle nodded and turned awaY, staring at himself in the mirror on the wall opposite. A hint of red glinted in his   
eyes ,,How does one split his soul, sir?"  
,,I think you can guess the answer to that, Tom."  
,,Murder."  
,,Yes. Killing rips the soul apart. It is a violation against nature. After, one is never the same."  
,,Out of curiosity, sir - can you only split your soul once? For instance, isn’t seven the most powerfully magical number -"  
,,Seven! Merlin’s beard, Tom! Isn’t it bad enough to think of killing one person? To rip the soul into seven pieces…" Slughorn stopped, worried ,,This is all hypothetical, isn’t it, Tom? All academic…"  
,,Of course, sir. And I promise I’ll not speak of our conversation. It’ll be our little secret…"  
Riddle reached out then and pinched the flame of a   
candle, killing it.

Kyuhyun didn't even realize he had grabbed Harry's arm. He quickly let go, both looking at Dumbledore  
,,Sir -"  
Dumbledore held up his withered hand, silencing them, and turned away. The two studied him, waiting, the hush palpable.  
,,This is beyond anything I imagined. In my life I have seen things that are unimaginably horrific. I know now… you will see worse." said Headmaster, sounding haunted. Dumbledore looked off, his eyes distant. Harry watched   
him intently, as do the headmasters in their frames   
above. Kyuhyun shifted his weigh from one leg to another, tentatively, he started to speak  
,,Do you mean to say he succeeded, sir? In making a Horcrux?"  
,,Oh he succeeded. And not just once. Think. He’s just told us."  
,,Seven." said Harry ,,He made seven - the most powerfully magical number. But…  
what are they exactly?"  
,,They can be anything. The most commonplace of objects. A ring, for example. Or a book…"  
Dumbledore slid open a drawer, removing the ring and Tom Riddle’s battered diary.  
,,Tom Riddle’s diary -" Kyuhyun's eyes widened.  
,,It’s a Horcrux, yes. Four years ago, when you saved Ginny Weasley’s life in the Chamber of Secrets, when you brought me this -" Dumbledore  
held up the diary  
,,I knew. This was a different kind of magic. Very dark. Very powerful. But until tonight, I had no idea just how powerful…"  
,,And the ring…?" asked Harry.  
,,Belonged to Voldemort’s mother. It was difficult to find and…" he raised his damaged hand  
,,… even more difficult to destroy."  
,,But if you could find them all." started Kyuhyun.  
,,If you did destroy each Horcrux…" continued Harry.  
,,One destroys Voldemort."  
Harry began to reach out for the ring ,,But how would you find them? They could be hidden anywhere, couldn’t they…"  
,,True. But magic, especially Dark magic…"  
Just then, as the flash of Harry’s fingers made contact with the ring, images flashed by in dizzying succession: Voldemort’s face, twisted in pain.  
A derelict house, deep in a haunted clearing.  
An ancient cup, gleaming as it tumbled from an old woman’s hand.  
A snake (Nagini) slithering through damp grass. Dumbledore slipping the ring onto his finger, recoiling as his skin decayed.  
,,… leaves traces."  
Harry’s clenched hand spasmed, released. The ring skittered across Dumbledore’s desk and Harry brought a hand to his chest, a look of bewilderment on his face. Kyuhyun put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.  
Dumbledore watched the ring spin down, then glanced at the two boys and slowly extended his own hand, lightly touching the center of Harry’s chest with the tips of ashen fingers, as if reading braille, as if he could somehow “see” into Harry’s heart. Trepidation - and recognition - flicker over his face.  
,,It’s where you’ve been going, isn’t it, sir? When you leave the school." asked Kyuhyun.  
Harry’s eyes drifted once again to the postcard on the desk. Dumbledore withdrawed his hand, nodding, still studying them oddly, his voice, when it came, distant ,,Yes. And I think… perhaps… I may have found another. But this time I cannot hope to destroy it alone."  
Harry peered into Dumbledore’s eyes. Dumbledore nodded ,,Once again, I shall ask too much of you."  
×××  
Harry stood at a window, looking out. Kyuhyun was sitting up in windowsill, deep in thoughts. Harry brought his fingers to his chest again when Hermione came up behind him ,,Harry. Kyuhyun. It’s time."  
×××  
The six of them were walkizacroos the courtyard.  
,,Hermione, is the Room of Requirement unplottable?" asked Harry   
,,If one wants it to be. Why?"  
,,It would explain why we thought Malfoy was leaving the castle when he disappeared off the Map." said Kyuhyun.  
,,He was going to the Room of Requirement." nodded Harry.  
,,Of course, and that explains the Vanishing Cabinet as well!"  
,,No. I got an owl from Heechul this morning." said Ryeowook ,,The one at Borgin & Burke’s? It’s still there."  
,,But I’m telling you. I saw it -"  
just then, the twins appeared, passed. Harry watched them, a thought forming ,,What if there are two? Vanishing cabinets."  
,,What if there are?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,I don’t know…"  
Harry watched the twins vanish around a corner.  
,,Good luck, mate." said Ron.  
Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione, neither able to   
fully conceal their concern. Ryeowook was hugging Kyuhyun while Leeteuk had a hand on his shoulder.  
Harry smiled reassuringly ,,We don’t need luck. We’ll be with Dumbledore."


	11. Chapter 11

As Harry and Kyuhyun troted up the spiraling exterior stairs, they heard voices coming from the topmost level and paused. Harry peered up through the grid-like floor above: Dumbledore and Snape.  
,,Have you ever considered that you ask too much? That you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don’t want to do this anymore?" asked Snape. Kyuhyun put hands on Harry's shoulders peering up over him.  
,,Whether it has or hasn’t is irrelevant. I will not negotiate this with you, Severus. You agreed. There’s nothing more to discuss."  
Dumbledore squinted toward the dying sun and Snape glared at his back. Finally, Snape turned away and - before Harry or Kyuhyun could react - was descending the stairs. Seeing them, Snape faltered briefly, then continued on without a word.  
As his footsteps faded, the duo ascended to the upper tier.   
Dumbledore turned, smiling ,,Harry. You need a shave, my friend."  
Harry ran his hand over his face, Kyuhyun chuckled a little.  
,,At times I forget how much you’ve grown. At times I still see the small boy from the cupboard.  
Forgive my mawkishness. I am an old man."  
,,You look the same to me, sir." said Harry.  
,,Like your mother, you are unfailingly kind. A trait people never fail to undervalue. I’m afraid." Dumbledore turned then, eyeing the fiery sky again ,,The place to which we journey tonight is exceedingly dangerous. I promised that you could accompany me and I stand by that promise. But there is a condition: You must obey any command I give you - without question."  
,,Yes, sir." said both of them.  
,,Understand what I’m saying. Should I tell you to hide, you must hide."  
They nodded.  
,,Should I tell you to run, you will run."  
Another nod.  
,,And should I tell you to abandon me and save yourselves…  
Harry and Kyuhyun exchanged a glance before meeting Dumbledore's eyes.  
,,You will do so."  
They hesitated.  
,,Your word."  
Harry debated this internally, then, with another look at each other, they nodded ,,My word."  
,,Take my arm."  
Each of them took one of Dumbledore's arms.  
,,Sir, I thought one couldn’t Apparate within Hogwarts." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Being me has its privileges." said Dumbledore.  
×××  
A giant wave crashed over a jagged outcropping. As the spray cleared Dumbledore, Kyuhyun and Harry were revealed. Dumbledore eyed the towering cliff face opposite, the cave.  
,,It’s there, isn’t it?" asked Harry.

They materialized inside the cave. It was quiet here, eerily so, the waves merely distant thunder.  
As Harry glanced about, Kyuhyun almost slipped, grabbing Harry's arm for support.  
Dumbledore moved to an archway, passing beyond. The two followed, finding Dumbledore standing below a towering dome of rock, probing its mysteries with the light from his wand.  
,,This is the place. Oh yes, this place has known magic." Dumbledore  
closed his eyes ,,Where you stand, Tom Riddle once stood many, many years ago, when he was but a poor orphan boy with a penchant for cruelty…"  
Dumbledore’s wand stopped briefly in its arc and his face   
registered pain, as if detecting some past unpleasantry. He began to trace his fingers over the surface of the rock ,,One wintry afternoon, he lured two younger classmates to this cave. What happened is unclear. But this much is known: the children were damaged."  
Dumbledore began to murmur in a strange whisper as his fingers played over the rock… then stopped. His eyes opened.   
He took a dagger from his robes and drew the blade across his forearm, speckling the rock face with scarlet beads.  
,,Sir!" gasped Harry, Kyuhyun blinked.  
The rock face sizzled like acid and bega. to crumble, forming a narrow opening.  
,,In order to gain passage, payment must be made, payment intended to weaken any intruder." said Headmaster.  
,,You should’ve let me, sir." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Oh, no, Kyuhyun. Your blood is much more precious than mine."

They emerged onto the rim of a vast lake teeming with mist. A chill hung in the air.  
,,Careful. The water." said Dumbledore.  
Harry and Kyuhyun peered into the lake. It was black as ink.

They followed Dumbledore around the rim of the lake. In the center, a greenish glow shimmered in the mist.  
,,It’s there. The only question is how do we get to it?" asked Dumbke.  
,,We couldn’t, perhaps, just try a Summoning Charm, sir?" asked Harry   
Dumbledore smiled, motioning: Be my guest. Harry looked at Kyuhyun and motioned. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, but grinned a little. He lifted his wand ,,Accio Horcrux!"  
There was an explosion and something pale erupted out of the water. Harry nearly shed his skin and Kyuhyun almost fainted. Dumbledore calmly watched it vanish beneath the surface ,,Perhaps not."

Dumbledore lead them on. Stopped, taking a step back.   
He closed his eyes and to Harry’s horror walked right to the lake’s edge. Kyuhyun took a step towards him.  
As the dark water lapped over the toes of his shoes, Dumbledore passed his hand slowly through the air, then closed it as if gripping something invisible. Taking his wand, he gave his clenched fist a tap and a thick coppery-green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the water to Dumbledore’s hand.  
,,If you would, boys…"  
Quickly they grasped the end of the chain and together the two boys and Dumbledore pulled, end over end, until the prow of a small boat pierced the surface, green with algae.

In eerie silence, the boat cleaved the water, ferrying Harry, Kyuhyun and Dumbledore toward the greenish glow.  
,,Sir… have you ever taken Felix Felicis?" aed Harry.  
,,Only recreationally. You see, I believe one creates one’s own luck." said Dumbledore.  
Kyuhyun was looking down into the water. He saw a face skim by beneath the surface.  
,,Professor… there are bodies in this lake." he said. Headmaster nodded  
,,Yes."

As the boat arrived, Dumbledore stepped out. Here the greenish glow was ferocious.   
,,Remember… the water." said Dumbledore.  
Harry nodded, stepping out carefully and waiting for Kyuhyun to do the same.  
They joined Dumbledore at the source of the glow - a basin filled with a phosphorescent liquid. Dumbledore extended the tips of his blackened fingers toward the basin, but couldn't touch the liquid.  
,,Do you think the Horcrux is in there, sir?" asked Harry   
,,Oh yes."  
Dumbledore stepped back, pondering the basin. Noted the crystal goblet sitting beside it. Smiling ruefully he spoke ,,It has to be drunk." Harry gasped and Kyuhyun took step back ,,You remember the condition on which I brought you with me?" they nodded  
,,This potion might paralyze me. It might cause me to forget why I’m here. It might create so much pain I beg for relief. You are not to indulge these requests. It is your job to make sure I keep drinking this potion even if you have to force it down my throat. Understood?"  
,,Why can’t I drink it, sir?" asked Harry   
,,Don't be stupid!" said Kyuhyun ,,I'll do it, sir."  
,,No and no. I'll do it, because I am much older, much cleverer… and much less valuable." he took the goblet  
,,Your good health, boy."


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore dipped the goblet into the gleaming liquid and brought it to his lips, drinking deep. He closed his eyes.  
,,Professor?" asked Harry.  
Dumbledore shook his head, silencing Harry, then dipped the goblet once more. Twice more he drunk. His hand   
trembled and he gripped the side of the basin.  
,,Professor? Can you hear me?" asked Kyuhyun, worried look on his face.  
Dumbledore said nothing. The corners of his eyes twitched.   
His hand trembled, savagely this time, and he nearly  
dropoed the goblet. Harry reached out, steading his hand.  
,,Don’t… don’t make me…"  
Harry eyed Dumbledore’s anguished face. Kyuhyun closed his eyes momentarily ,,You… you can’t stop, Professor. You’ve got to keep drinking. Like you said. Remember?"  
,,Nooooooo!"  
Harry staggered back, exchanging horrified look with Kyuhyun.  
Dumbledore’s arm went slack, the goblet clanging dully   
against the side of the basin. Harry took a breath, stepped forward, placed his hand over Dumbledore’s, lifting the cup.  
,,Make it stop… Please… make it stop…"  
,,It will, sir. It’ll stop. But only if you drink…" said Harry.  
Harry, his own hand trembling now, tipped the goblet over   
Dumbledore’s lips while Kyuhyun was sitting next to him, holding him as still as was possible.  
,,My fault. It’s all my fault…" said Dumbledore.  
Harry brought the goblet up once more. Dumbledore drunk.  
,,Too much… I can’t… take it… I want… to die… kill… kill me... KILL ME!"  
,,What?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Your word! Your word!"  
,,No…" said Harry, shaking his head.  
,,KILL ME! IT’S THE ONLY WAY!"  
Harry stood paralyzed, unsure what to do. Then Dumbledore collapsed, rolling onto his back. Kyuhyun looked up, tears now streaming down his face. Harry pelted forward, dipped the goblet into the basin and kneeled by Dumbledore.  
,,One more. Just one more. And then - I promise… We’ll do what you say." said Harry.  
Dumbledore, jaw clinched shut, eyed Harry.  
,,We promise." said Kyuhyun, voice weak.  
Dumbledore’s jaw relaxed and Kyuhyun pried open his mouth. Harry tipped the liquid down his throat. Pain rippled through Dumbledore’s face. He tried to speak, Harry eyeing him with trepidation, fearful of what he will request. Again and again Dumbledore struggles and then… his eyes…  
opened.  
,,Water."  
A shudder of relief went through Harry. Kyuhyun sighed and chuckled, almost historically.  
Grinning, Harry leaped to the basin. A golden locket now laid at the bottom. Harry snatched it up.  
,,Water…" repeated Dumbledore.  
,,Aguamenti."  
instantly cold clear water rised in the basin ,,You did it, sir. Look -"  
Harry frowned. The goblet was empty.  
,,Water!"  
Harry dipped the goblet into the basin yet again, brought it to Dumbledore’s lips… but once again found it empty.   
Dumbledore tried to speak, but his lips were cracking, his tongue like sand. He gulped drily for air.  
Kyuhyun now looked terrified, trying to think of something.  
,,I’m trying, sir. I’m -"  
Harry stopped. All was silent except for the soft lapping of the lake. He considered the ghostly shapes gliding just below the surface.  
Kyuhyun took the goblet and went to the edge. He looked back at Harry who was right behind him, holding his shirt so he didn't fall. They nodded and Kyuhyun dipped the goblet into the dark water.  
Instantly, the lake began to churn. Harry dragged Kyuhyun back, the goblet sloshing in his hand.  
Faces, pale and haunted, quivered in the roiling water.  
Harry tipped the water into Dumbledore’s mouth. Dumbledore blinked. His tongue probed his lower lip.  
The two returned  
to the water’s edge, hesitating. Harry took the goblet, putting a finger in front of Kyuhyun's lips when he tried to protest. Then he plunged the goblet into water once more.  
Instantly, a slimy white hand snagged his wrist and Harry was pulled under. Kyuhyun gasped his name and grabbed him by collar, being dragged down as well.  
The goblet bobbed on the surface.

Utterly silent. Kyuhyun twisted madly as hands reached for him and Harry.  
He was turned this way and that. haunted faces floated by. The world started to fade as another set of hands got hold of him.

Harry broke the surface, gasping for air, blinking, catching a glimpse of Dumbledore slumped against the basin as he was pulled underwater once again, into the eerie silence   
of flailing arms.   
He shook free again and again, but there are too many hands, too many haunted faces.  
He looked around, catching a glimpse of Kyuhyun's form as the Ravenclaw boy tried to get away from the prying hands, clearly loosing strength.  
They stayed under a very long time.  
Kyuhyun felt his lungs burning. His eyes lost their focus, turning blank. Bubbles trailed out of his mouth as his face went slack. He sunk deeper, in free fall, taking one last look at the shimmering surface above, the last thing he will see… when a shadow shivered briefly and the surface sizzled with red light, like blood, then became transparent, revealing Dumbledore, wand pointed directly at the water.

Harry broke the surface, spitting up water, gasping for air. Kyuhyun appeared next to him not long after, coughing and gasping. Dumbledore staggered, slumping once more against the basin, weakened by his effort.  
Harry scrambled up, helping Kyuhyun out of the water as well.  
The lake exploded with fire. Harry wheeled, watching the bodies in the lake twist in pain. Kyuhyun grabbed Harry's arm.  
,,Go…"  
They turned, confused. Dumbledore’s hand found Harry's face ,,We have to… go."  
Harry glanced to the boat. Flames licked the prow, darkening the wood, but did not destroy it. He nodded, Kyuhyun gulped.

They emerged from the cave. Dumbledore, pale and weak, scanned the stars wearily, leaning heavily on Harry and Kyuhyun.  
,,Don’t worry, sir. We’re nearly there." said Harry.  
,,I am not worried, Harry. I am with you."  
Two friends exchanged a glance.

Harry, Kyuhyun and Dumbledore materializef on the rooftop.   
Dumbledore glanced above, noting the clouds.  
,,We need to get you up to the hospital, sir, to Madam Pomfrey -" started Kyuhyun only to be stopped by Dumbledore ,,No. Severus… Severus is who I need… Go and wake him… Tell him what has happened… Speak to no one else… I… I shall wait here…"  
,,All right."  
,,Okay."  
They dashed to the stairwell door. Kyuhyun was out of the room firs. Harry glanced back, seeing Dumbledore muttering wearily as he gesticulated with his blackened hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end. To be honest I'm not very proud of this one, but I'm still learning!  
> I'm trying my best and I appreciate the feedback :)

Hermione and Ron dashed through the corridor, hearing the commotion outside.  
Someone ran in them almost falling to the ground.  
,,Kyuhyun! What happened?" asked Hermione. Ravenae shook his head, crying as well.  
,,D-Dumbledore said to get Snape… H-Harry stayed behind and I-I have no idea what happened…" he said, his voice trembling.  
Ron saw Leeteuk and Ryeowook running to them as well, followed by Yesung. Two Hufflepuffs immediately dragged Kyuhyun in a hug.  
,,What the fuck happened?" asked Yesung. Hermione and Ron shook their heads.  
×××  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood with the staff. Kyuhyun with others a bit away. They turned  
and watched the throng of students part for Harry and Hagrid.  
Hagrid stopped short, shattered by what he saw. Harry  
pushed on, kneeling.  
McGonagall lifted a trembling wand to the sky and slowly  
the tip glowed to life. One after another, students and  
staff did the same, lifting their wands in salute.  
×××  
The castle sat quietly, black banners flowing in the wind.  
Harry, Kyuhyun and Hermione stood by the ramparts while Ron and Ginny stood further along, just out of earshot with Ryeowook and Leeteuk.  
Harry stared into the distance at the ashes of Hagrid’s Hut.  
Hermione toyed with the locket ,,Do you think he would’ve done it. Draco?"  
,,No. He was lowering his wand." said Kyuhyun, looking down.  
,,In the end, it was Snape." muttered Harry ,,It was always Snape. And I did nothing…"  
,,Unlike me you didn't ran away…" muttered Kyuhyun.  
,,You went for help. That's different…"  
Ravenclaw shook his head and rubbed his face.  
Hermione studied them, taking the locket from the rampart ,,Strange. Thinking this is a piece of Voldemort’s soul…"  
,,Yeah, strange. Only… it’s not. It’s a fake." said Harry. Kyuhyun's head snapped up, he and Hermione staring at Harry. He nodded  
,,Go on. Open it."  
Hermione pried open the locket, Kyuhyun looking over her shoulder. She removed a piece of parchment folded in a tight square.  
Kyuhyun started to read it  
,,‘To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.'."  
They looked up, Hermione frowning  
,,R.A.B.?"  
,,Dunno. But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux. Which means, it was a waste. All of it."  
Hermione studied Harry’s troubled face as Kyuhyun stared down again, processing what Harry just said, then glanced at Ginny and Ron ,,Ron’s okay with it, you know. You and Ginny. But if I were you, when he’s around, I’d keep the snogging to a minimum."  
Hermione smiled faintly, trying to cheer him, but Harry merely nodded, looking away again.  
,,I’m not coming back, Hermione."  
Hermione nodded.  
,,We reckoned - Ron, me and others."  
,,I have to finish what Dumbledore started. And… I have to do it alone."  
,,Uh-hu. No." said Kyuhyun immediately.  
,,I’ve always admired your courage, Harry, but sometimes… you’re really thick." said Hermione.  
Harry turned, looking at them in surprise.  
,,You don’t honestly think you can find all those Horcruxes by yourself, do you?" asked Hermione.  
,,You need us, Harry." said Kyuhyun.  
Harry just stares at them. Hermione cocked her head, smiling, Kyuhyun behind her grinning.  
,,Yeah. I do. But do me a favor. When I’m around? Keep the snogging to a minimum." said Harry, smiling back.  
Hermione looked stunned. Reddening ,,Like that’s going to happen."  
she glanced at Ron, shaking her head ,,Besides, he’s barking."  
,,Funny, he says the same about you."  
,,Yes, but I’m exceptionally perceptive."  
,,You’re brilliant. You both are."  
Harry looked off again and Hermione with Kyuhyun followed his gaze.  
,,Do you think we’ll ever come back?" asked Hermione quietly. Othe two didn't answer, each taking one of her hands and squeezing lightly before letting go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a question. I have a few more stories in mind since I already finished the last part of this series as well. But before anything I would love to try and write Super Junior in Lord of the Rings and I wanted to ask if any of you would be actually interested? I'm going to write it anyway, but just so I know.


End file.
